A Stalking Love
by MrsLeonThomasIII
Summary: Yokai Academy re-opens and Mizore is having a hard time with love, all because of Moka. Or so she thought. From Tsukune's point of veiw, she's beautiful in every way! He doesnt even mind her stalking him! Will Moka beat her in this love game?


A STALKING LOVE

MIZORE'S POV

I was just sitting at my desk during math while Sensei Roriko was rambling on about how Kurumu should pay more attention in class and follow Moka's example. I was REALLY bored, so I glanced over to Tsukune, who to my surprise was staring at me, but as soon as I took my small gaze met him, his attention went straight back to Moka. I just decided to ignore it, but I fell deep into his eyes, don't even ask me why I fell for him, I just did… Oh wait, I fell in love with him after reading his newspaper articles. XP

?: Shirayuki-san, please pay more attention!

I turned and saw Sensei Roriko in front of my desk.

Me: yes, Sensei…

Then the bell chimed. Everyone except for Tsukune, Yukari, Moka, Kurumu, and I left.

Yukari: follow Moka's example? As if she had a prayer! Come on! Kurumu's stupidity is monumental!

I think Kurumu took that a little too seriously and started choking her.

Tsukune: that's going too far, Yukari! Ms. Roriko was only talking about math. We all have our strengths, right?

Kurumu stopped trying to choke Yukari and I couldn't help but giggle.

Me: yeah… But math _IS_ Kurumu's best subject!

Kurumu: SHUT UP MIZORE! Who cares if I'm good at school, because, you know, I'm always better than Moka when it comes to hotness!

Moka: Kurumu! Is your body ALL you have to offer?

Kurumu: Uh-huh. My underwear's pretty cute too!

Moka: and that's better HOW?

Tsukune: THIS IS A STUPID ARGUMENT! PLEASE STOP!

Kurumu: fine, we'll let Tsukune decide… We'll find out what matters most to him! Like THIS!

She pulled him in between her… Balloons… Let's just… Put it that way… She let him go and he stumbled over a desk, and he didn't move.

Moka: THAT DOES IT, KURUMU! NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!

Kurumu: IT'S TIME FOR US TO SETTLE THIS, MOKA- WOMAN TO WOMAN!

While those two were in their little spat I sat there, poking Tsukune's arm, I was really worried that he wouldn't be okay, I mean, you can never be too sure.

Kurumu: WHAT'S THE NEXT CLASS? THAT'S WHERE WE'LL HAVE OUR SHOWDOWN!

We all went to check what it was, and Tsukune FINALLY got up! There was a note on the board that said "Note: Self-Study Periods 3-4 Spring Term, Assemble at bus stop in front of school"

Tsukune: what's that?

We all just went to the front of the school and got on the bus. Although I didn't say we didn't have any troubles almost missing it…

Sensei Nekonome: all rightie then, everyone from class 2-1 here? Time for our special self-study project… The spring fruit hunt!

After she got done explaining everything, our group started a contest, whoever finds the Durian Fruit first, gets to eat the fruit alone with Tsukune and exchange vows of love over it, with a couple of protests from Tsukune because he did not want to eat the fruit in the first place. I'm gonna find that fruit and eat it with Tsukune!

TSUKUNE'S POV

The five of us walked into the forest, I was rather scared because it was VERY dangerous! But I still couldn't believe those girls were that desperate! I could only HOPE that Mizore would be the first to find it but that all crashed and burned when Moka held up the fruit.

Moka: I win! It's destiny!

That's when Mizore took it out of her hands and threw it. God knows where it could be?

Moka: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Mizore: it was creeping down your arm, I just wasn't completely sure if it was safe.

"Wow," I thought, "She's really thoughtful, I didn't think she'd actually care at all!" Then the others ran off to look for it. Others as in Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari. Mizore and I just stayed put.

Mizore: well, they must really want that fruit!

Me: yeah, your eyes are…..

I drifted off.

Mizore: wha-what?

Me: nothing.

If only I could tell her how I felt. I knew she was a stalker but, she was… Different… Special, I loved everything about her. We both sat down, she on a low tree branch and I, on the ground.


End file.
